The present invention relates to improvements in archery equipment and in particular to apparatus for improving the sighting of an arrow and in the release of the arrow from the bow.
As is well known the arrow is sighted by the archer as he draws the string backwards towards his body and rests his trigger hand adjacent his face. In this condition the string tends to fall directly in line with the archer's eye and it is necessary for him to cant or tilt his head in order to sight past the string. Thus the archer's sight line is offset and angular to the axis of the arrow. As a result great skill must be developed by the archer, to compensate for this misalignment, in addition to the skill necessary to compensate for wind, distance, etc. Several attempts have been made to provide sighting apparatus, in general such attempts have provided complex aiming devices which must be fastened to the limb or bow itself.
A second troublesom situation common to most archers lies in the difficulties encountered in drawing the arrow and string and in subsequently releasing the arrow. Under the extremely high pull stress, the archer's fingers are frequently cut and wounded. Moreover, few but the very experienced archers, have fingers strong enough to grasp and hold both the arrow and the string sufficiently long to obtain a good steady sight. Lastly, few archers are capable of releasing the string quickly and smoothly enough to prevent the string from skewing and moving off target. Here attempts have been made to provide the archer with special gloves or finger cots, however, these are not completely satisfactory. It is the object of the present invention to provide a process for sighting an arrow through the strands of a bow string by manually moving disks in the strand to varying positions to accommodate different users.